


Love Confessions In Passing

by XenCrow (DaintyCrow)



Series: Reader Scenes [14]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Gender-neutral Reader, Kind Of Alternate Universe I Think, Love Confessions, M/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-06-01 02:16:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6496858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/XenCrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After coming back from a hunt, you're really exhausted and just want to sleep. But of course life has other plans … what's not exactly bad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Confessions In Passing

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Deutsch available: [Love Confessions In Passing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6497104) by [DaintyCrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/DaintyCrow)



> Okay, I don't have any better title right now, but maybe I'll change it in future. I don't know yet.  
> If you find mistakes, please let me know so I can correct them.  
> Enjoy!

You yawned over and over again. The hunt had been exhausting, and even though you weren't injured (thanks to Dean) you hadn't a lot of sleep, so when Sam, Dean, and Cas sat down at the table in the library to eat something as soon as you got back to the bunker after a week, you just shook your head. It wasn't unexpected, at least you knew these guys after a year of working and living together with them, but that didn't mean that you understood them. So when they sat down to talk, you just went past the table to get to your room.

“Good night,” you murmured.  
“Um-” Dean leaned back, reached out and touched your wrist.  
“Yes? Is anything wrong?” you asked and automatically started smiling.  
“No.” He smiled too. “Just wanted to say I love you.”  
For a moment no one said anything. “Wait, what?”  
“Yep. Good night.” He laughed slightly.  
And now you were confused and wide awake again. “No. Definitely not 'good night'! Not now. How do you dare to say it like … like this?!” But he just kept grinning like an idiot.


End file.
